On The Farm
by Jedi Slayer Kimmy
Summary: May from Of Mice and Men writes a letter to her friend about life on the farm and her unfulfilled dreams.


Title: I'm on the farm but I want to be in the pitchers.  
  
Author: Jedi Slayer Kimmy  
  
Author's Note: This piece was written as a creative piece that ties in with Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men. It's a letter from May to a fictional friend telling all about May's life on the farm.  
  
Dear Melanie, Hi, it's May here. Sorry I haven't written you for a while. I've been a little lonely and I haven't had anything to do so I decided to write you a letter. A lot has happened over the last few weeks. I am married now. I married a fella named Curley he is a farmer's son. His father owns a farm and Curley helps run it with him. I don't love Curley but he was my chance to get away from my ol' lady. I thought if I left home I would be able to do something with myself. I should have stayed home.  
  
The farm has a lot of land but the house is really small. There is a barn where all the horses are. The stable buck lives in there too. He ain't allowed in the bunkhouse with the other fellas 'cause he's a nigger. Curley tells me to stay in the house all day. I hate it. It is so small and empty I feel so lonely. Everytime that I go outside to talk to the fellas Curley gets mad and tries to start some trouble. When he ain't around I try and start talkin' with the other fellas. When they are alone they all talk to me but when they are in a group they all avoid me like the plague. They stay away because Curley tells them too and they don't want no trouble.  
  
Lotta strange fellas here. There's George, he is kinda mean and he never wants to talk to me. He's a new guy so he don't wanna get on Curley's bad side. He kinda bosses around this other fella, his name is Lennie. Lennie is like a big baby. He is a little slow but he is a nice fella. He is very strong and he is a hard worker. He is kinda crazy about petting things. He spends all his free time petting his pup in the barn. He is really crazy about rabbits. He talks about how he is going to tend the rabbits. I don't know what he is talking about but I let him talk because I am so lonely and I am happy just to have some company. Then there is Slim. He's a big, tall guy. The boys all listen to Slim he is like a leader to them. He ain't afraid of Curley like the others. There's also old Candy he only has one hand he lost the other on this very farm and the there is Carlson but I don't know much about him because he keeps to himself.  
  
The other day Curley got his hand bust. The other fellas said that it got caught in the machine but I knows they are lying. It was really the big fella Lennie. Curley hit him good and his face was all bruised up. But I guess Curley started something he couldn't finish.  
  
With all my spare time I sit and think about what I could have been. Back in Salinas a show came through town. I met one of the actors and he says I could go with that show. But my ol' lady wouldn't let me. She says because I was on'y fifteen. But the guy says I coulda. If I'd went, I wouldn't be livin' like this, you bet. I thinks that my ol' lady was trying to hold me back, because she nothing so I couldn't be anything. Then I met a guy and he was in the pitchers I went out to the Riverside Dance Palace with him. He says he was going to put me in the movies. He says I was a natural. He says soon as soon's he got back to Hollywood he was gonna write me about it. I never got that letter. I always thought my ol' lady stole it. I says to myself that I ain't gonna stay no place where I couldn't get nowhere or make something of myself. So I left and married Curley. Met him at the dance hall the same night. I don't like Curley he's a mean fella, don't like nobody. Spends his time drinking in cathouses with the other fellas. He never spends any time with me.  
  
I was thinking that I might leave here. I might go to Hollywood an' try to get in the pitchers. I can see it now. I would have nice clothes like the other movie stars has. An' I could sit in them big hotels where they does everything for you. An' I would have pitchers taken of me. When they had them previews I coulda went to them an' spoke in the radio, an' it wouldn't cost me a cent because I was in the pitcher and they would give me all the pretty clothes to wear too.  
  
Well you pretty much know how my life has been. Nothin' special. But I am going to make somethin' of myself or die trying. I hope to hear from you soon. Tell me how you are going when you get a chance to write back. Lots of love Your Friend May xoxo 


End file.
